bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bang
Bang is a Fullbringer from , , whose parents were attacked by an Adjuchas class hollow while on a lengthy vacation during his mother's pregnancy. The incident created the chain of fate that guided the future warrior. Although they unknowingly survived due to the mysterious intervention of a Shinigami, the spiritual residue imprinted itself within the unborn swordsman. Fortunately, Bang's life was seemingly normal compared to other spiritually aware beings whose parents encountered such horrific beast; besides suffering from an obvious physical defection brought about by the altercation with corrupted spiritual force during his time in the womb. Regardless, Bang chose to dedicate his life to isolation and solitude. Stubborn. Prideful. Emotionally weak and insecure yet of dreams of grandiose. He is often considered a traveling paradox by those who cross him. One who desires companionship but shy's away when friendship is present. While Bang loved his family, he chose to chase his own desires and dreams above all else. Eventually Bang revealed to his parents that he could see and do things that others could not. But once more, the child was regarded as hyper-imaginative and offered prescription pills. It was when Bang's dormant spiritual power spiked upon adolescence, causing the world to collide with the afterlife, that his parents finally believed him. Bang encountered his first hollow while going home after a long day of school. The ferocious beast was a low-grade hollow, yet strong enough to pose a threat to a nearby human. Feeling the spiritual power within, it began to chase Bang towards his home with an insatiable hunger. But Bang knew that leading it to his house would be dangerous. So he trapped it within an alleyway and attempted to escape. The fear of death, desire to save himself and passion for finding a purpose ignited his soul power, the Fullbring. After slaying the beast, the sudden blossoming caused Bang to collapse from over-exhaustion. After awakening in a hospital, he decided to dedicate his life to mastering his newly acquired power. Bang travelled to Osaka, Japan for college in order to find the source of his life at the age of 18. He claims to be driven solely by selfish goals. He is a self-proclaimed hermit, a man without attachment to worldly desires. However, Bang has continuously demonstrated the willingness to sacrifice everything for others. Appearance Bang inherited the brown skin of his African ancestry as well as hair resembling lamb's wool. During his childhood and early adolescence, Bang chose to keep his hair unkept and wild. He possesses sharp brown eyes and a smile capable of warming a winter's night. He is famed for his lowered eyelids, granting him an atmosphere of nonchalantness and a tired persona. He also inherited a slim build accompanied by a rather impressive height. Bang grew without a taste in clothing. His ensemble consisted of jeans, t-shirts and hoodies without decoration. However, his clothing changed to black sweatpants, plain shirts, and solid hoodies; which grant him the ability to practice his fencing footwork without hinderance and changing clothing. Bang is never without his three most important objects, his epee, father's watch and black rimmed glasses. He wears black eyeliner and has a tattoo of the Yamata no Orochi on his neck. His lips are pierced with snake bites and his left ear has a couple piercings as well. Bang keeps his hair shaven with a messy blonde mohawk spiraling upwards down the center of his head. His epee is always kept in a black sleeve which only shows the grip and guard of the weapon; tied to his waist. Bang is found in the various fencing clubs located across town when he is not hunting hollows. During these visitations, he switches to his white uniform used during matches. Contrary to normal fencing jackets, his jacket is a right zip with soft fabric meant for breathable movement instead of restrictive yet protective material. His knickers are comprised of the same material which allow him to maneuver without hinderance. He wears a black glove and a matching mask. Although an Epee fencer, Bang is known for practicing saber fencing; a sport which causes him to sport a over his jacket. Personality Bang eludes suspicion by continuously displaying different personalities dependent on the situation and people present. Unfortunately, forging genuine relationships have become extremely difficult due to Bang's innate safety mechanism of personality manipulation. However, there exist those who broke through and discovered the kindhearted swordsman known as Wei Meng. Perhaps his greatest talent lies in the ease of manipulating his personality. Bang can switch through a plethora of emotions in a matter of minutes without showing a hint of difference. Regardless of the traumatic experiences Bang suffered through, the childhood innocence and desire for happiness peacefully awaits for someone to break down the mental walls placed by his subconscious as a defense against the cruel world. Bang inherited a bleeding heart; a metaphorical chain connected to the emotions of those in his immediate vicinity. Their pain easily transformed into his own; resulting in the child crying and worrying over others before himself. Only after suffering from being taken advantage of did Bang eventually shut his heart from the world, becoming externally heartless and aloof. Once, one could refer to Bang as a child of relative happiness, peacefulness and a warmth unrivaled by the heavens above. He cared for everyone and assured that everything considered excess went to those less fortunate. Bang would starve or suffer to share what little he had with those around him. Of course such a lifestyle eventually lead to Bang developing a huge group of friends who only saw him for what he could give. People gravitated towards him and listened to his every word when they were spoken but took everything when he looked away. They gave him praise in person but gossiped horrible rumors behind his back. They treated him like an animal, a pet. This weakness spawned from his parents always offering Bang's services when someone required an extra hand around the house. Since his parents taught Bang to never judge or refuse a cry for help, it became easier to manipulate the poor child. This positive outlook on life and sheltered perspective lead to a child who was easily manipulated. Someone whose love allowed for those less noble to control and harm. People tricked him of his coin while girls lead the poor child astray. He cared little for the pleasures of the flesh but desired the warmth of one's heart. Unfortunately, Bang only met the coldness of the wicked and ruthlessness of evil. Bang was a completely obedient child who followed his parents orders without resistance. Although instilled with pacifistic teachings, Bang enjoyed the art of combat. He gained excitement from challenges, resulting in the young swordsmen spending days and nights studying the art of western fencing. He has read hundreds of books, learning from the greatest Italian literature printed. Bang demonstrated an elevated understanding and skillful comprehension of swordplay. He learned fast and practiced harder than his fellow siblings; the elements themselves proving insufficient in halting his progress. He joined several fencing clubs and excelled in the sport. The resilience in bettering himself to overcome the harsh words of others combined with a desire to prove the world wrong. Although Bang possessed anger towards his fellow students, he was unable to comprehend or develop enough hatred to stand against them. Instead, he simply discarded their words as futile and trivial, which resulted in others viewing Bang as a child of arrogance. In a conversation with a fellow classmate, Bang explained that overconfidence is necessary for someone born different. For when the world constantly strike one's pride, the excess ego allows the wounded to continue onwards. But Bang refused to grant his enemies enough power to determine his fate and status. Even if it meant the harshest training, turning Bang into the epitome of perseverance. Bang was still a loving child who sacrificed personal happiness for others. He always gave to those in need and refrained from violence. His neighbors often noted that Bang had the mental resilience and patience of an old man, smiling despite the odds and giving to those in need. Instances of Bang refusing to help another human were truly weird. However, Bang suffered from insecurities which evolved into paranoia and a constant doubt in himself. Regardless of how perfect Bang accomplished a task, he questioned the outcome. Yet, bonding with his sword master taught Bang that he should believe in himself and proudly demonstrate the skills he possessed. He showed the young fencer how one's faith must always surpass the faith held by others. Relying on external belief is futile as internal strength is the unlimited fuel for power and strength. His master's words seemingly sparked the burning star within his chest as he began to rarely hesitate. Instead of walking towards his dreams, Bang increased the speed forward. Eventually, Bang started to understand the meaning of trust and self-empowerment. However, Bang still retained his defining trait of vindictiveness, holding onto grudges for what seemed like an eternity. He also showed an extreme sensitivity, tending to overreact when personal situations become uncontrollable. Still, despite the acquired confidence, Bang is always hardest on himself; his masters often stating that he is the biggest victim of his own vindictiveness. Sadly, Bang developed a rather dampening perspective towards humanity. This darkness was brought about by his conversations with the dead. Being a spiritually aware human meant he could conversation with the departed. When coupled with his isolated personality, Bang spent prolonged periods speaking to ghost. He heard the horrific things human inflicted upon one another. Experienced the evils of humanity and unfairness of fate. From it, Bang gained a realization of the evils embedded in the world to the point he almost walked the path of villainy and vengeance. But the mental resilience fought the dark seedlings and kept them from sprouting. The dedication he held to saving humanity fused permanently with the pain coursing through his veins. Bang realized that the reason humanity suffered was due to an overpopulation of those with evil intentions. By becoming a demon and cleansing the majority, the minority of kindhearted humans would eventually overpower the evil. And so, Bang developed the cold-hearted persona used when battling Hollows. A murderer of murderers and tormenter of tormentors. Yet mortality forced Bang to witness the fragility of the human mind, body and spirit. Everyone he loves and will love are heading towards death. He also noticed the short amount of time humanity was given to experience the infinite nature of the universe. Bang started to regard life as a sick joke, believing one's purpose to be find the little bit of humor in such a horrid punchline. Nevertheless, Bang still possesses the sparkles of life surrounding the abyss of his heart. He will go above and beyond for the happiness of others and sacrifice his own life to protect their ideals. Igniting a sea of love will create an apocalyptic ocean of burning hatred that is both unable to be tamed and is continuously growing. Consuming everything in its immediate surrounding until it eventually burns itself out. Vanishing into the air as quick as it came. However, other Fullbringers have revered to his heart as not completely fallen but instead, hiding underneath a veil of distaste, anger and emptiness. Inside the deep abyss that has become Bang's soul is the small light he once possessed as a child. Hidden in fear of someone stepping on the ember, thus completely killing the innocence Bang once held. Outwardly, Bang portrays the ruthless murderer who only cares for the material gains of life. As he explains, people will switch their faces in a matter of seconds while coin never changes; since coin is neither good nor evil. He has lost a crucial value on life instilled in him at a young age. Whereas he would step over an insect, Bang is unafraid of slaughtering bystanders who might pose a threat to his existence and tying extremely loose ends Bang refers to himself as a pathetic mess for feeling empty when he had a caring family. For some odd reason, his life missed something that he could never place his hands upon. An emptiness he is trying so desperately to fill through material means. Bang fantasizes that the meaning of his power is to acquire more through hard work and perseverance. Once he becomes stronger, the emptiness will disappear. Until then, Bang is never truly satisfied with what he has obtained. The greedy swordsman continues to take until his pockets are filled. Then he empties it on more materials to make enough space for him to continue his compulsive behavior. His external regard towards people has been criticized as a maniacal, psychopathic view towards life. Ironically, he holds little value towards humans who subject themselves to normality as he believes their behavior and systematic status extremely sporadic. One could easily jump from extremely important to completely useless in a matter of minutes. And others are known for betrayal after years of extreme loyalty. However, the greatest victim of these horrific beliefs is Bang himself; someone who regards himself as nothing more than the swords in his hands. Perhaps the empty feeling was the lack of acknowledgement as a child. One who lived in the solitude of darkness went completely unnoticed by those who stood in glimmering lights. Although Bang is externally a train wreck, the swordsman still holds onto a shred of innocence possessed since childhood. Secretly, Bang follows a set of codes he placed on himself to keep from descending completely into darkness. His creed begins with never stealing from those less fortunate and ends with never publicly humiliating another being. He has also shown habits instilled into his very being. When Bang was young, elders alike would state the boy had a beautiful spirit who radiated harmony. And though surrounded by darkness, the powerful harmonious aura is still sensed by spiritually sensitive individuals. This divinity of sorts guides Bang's actions when he no longer acts consciously. He has grabbed food for the starving, helped others in need, and even refrains from releasing his restraints when surrounded by civilians. Despite the world's evilness, it's imbued in him to combat the darkness regardless of how small the action. Bang battles against the forces of evil anonymously, often performing deeds of a greater good under cover. Few understand the connection between Bang and his battle-loving counterpart. Although born to a pacifistic family, Bang actually enjoys swordplay. The understanding and harmony of swordsmanship; resulting in the inner savage within his soul often conflicting with the peaceful blood coursing through his veins. To control it, Bang assigns both aspects to a certain part in his life. As a Hollow Exterminator, Bang enjoys the hunt and proceeding battle against his targets. He transforms into a true predator who refers to the racing of one's heart, inflicted pain, and necessity for immediate awareness as a few of the many signals of life. Bang is also shown to play with targets when he knows the success rate is high, especially against other criminals who performed heinous acts. He views their weaknesses as the perfect tool for personal practice and elevation. However, Bang refrains from allowing personal enjoyment to hinder a successful task. He continuously manipulates his personality to fit the situation at hand, feigning naïveté and stupidity when necessary. Nevertheless, there exist opponents that Bang displays honor against, choosing to confront them directly. Although seemingly emotionless, Bang has shown considerable restraint and disobedience when in situations that conflict his own personal morals. When against overwhelming enemies, Bang refers to powerful opponents as mountains meant to be overcome. A statement that ties to his ideals of becoming the greatest; Bang constantly claims a fear of reaching a peak. Instead, he prefers to continue growing, even if it means dying in second place. For as long as he never stopped climbing, Bang lived a successful life. Bang possesses a spiritual connection with ravens in both his personality and reputation. He is the epitome of the reputation raven's possess as ill omens and harbingers of death. However, Bang relationship with the deathly birds are beyond a simple fascination. Ravens are known as playful creatures who are both social and intelligent. And in a similar manner, Bang is a person whose reputation overshadows an innate enjoyment of relaxation. He is a playful spirit that enjoys the company of others despite voicing a desire for isolation. History Although Bang's parents are from , they decided to move to Beijing, China where he would be born and raised in their second home. However, Bang's parents took a short vacation in Osaka before finishing the journey to a new life. Osaka was a beautiful city that rekindled the love of a man and woman about to begin a family. Clear blue skies filled with clouds laid above them and the flowers filled the summer air with a pleasant scent. It was the literal definition of heaven on earth, and served as a sign for a long and prosperous life for their children. Unfortunately, their blissful vacation transformed into a violent effort to survive a night before they left for China. While taking a midnight stroll through a cherry blossom garden, a horrific beast suddenly emerged and attempted to eat the pregnant women. A monster; not even remotely similar to anything either had witnessed before. The exquisite garden would have been bathed in crimson if not for a nearby shinigami who, with a swift strike, defeated the monstrous hollow. He decided that such an event would surely ruin a family's sanity and utilized a spell which forced them unconscious. The next morning, Bang's parents completed their move to China with only a dream of the event before. Bang was born Wèi-Mèng (为梦), a name entwined with one whose destiny involved walking a darkened path. Wei Meng lived a normal life compared to other spiritually aware beings. But he kept certain gifts secret from those closest to him. Mainly his ability to interact with things others could not. He saw the invisible and spoke to those without a voice. When inheriting a childhood where ostracism was rampant, the departed served as his companions during moments of solitude. People thought he suffered from insanity while others simply proclaimed him a child with a hyperactive imagination. Conversing with spirits as he matured meant he learned of the evils of life. Wei Meng acted as a councilor for the dead, a recorder of history and a student to the wise. He understood why fellow classmates followed the hive mind and isolated him. Bang comprehended certain traits bound to the DNA of humans and such, lived without the necessity of popularity. Instead, he only dreamed of finding a purpose beyond simply existing. Bang's father introduced the young child into fencing at the age of 11. It was perhaps a moment which changed his life eternally. He fell in love with the concept of sword fighting and dueling. And as the son of a man who was heavily influenced by Japanese culture, Bang gained a certain appreciation of history. He not only practiced the sport of fencing, but actually read the history of European swordsmanship and incorporated it into his own style. Soon he was the equivalent to an old gentleman, a master of dueling and of the art of swordplay. He could communicate with other swordsman simply by crossing blades. It was during bouts that Bang felt his happiest. He would practice whenever his hands were empty and dream of dueling upon ships and castles. Upon adolescence, Bang's powers matured enough that he had accidentally awakened his fullbring. At the age of thirteen, the young swordsman encountered a low class Hollow who was heading towards a popular area. But the hollow had sensed Bang and developed a certain hunger for such a powerful spiritual human. In fear, Bang attempted to escape from the oncoming beast. Trapped in a small alleyway, the Fullbringer clutched his epee in hopes of stabbing the beast's eye with the blunt piece of metal. Yet his anger at being weak ignited his spirit within. The weapon transformed into an actual rapier and his arm was covered in a silver metal. He managed to slay the hollow before collapsing of over exhaustion. Bang awoken in a nearby hospital with odd wounds. When questioned, he recalled the strange dream where his weapon for sport actually transformed into a sword and he fought a demon. But the doctors disregarded his story and claimed that the trauma from being robbed at knife point caused his brain to manipulate the story. They were wrong. After the doctors departed, leaving the family alone, Bang grabbed his epee and prepared to show them that he was not a victim of trauma. He took deep breaths. Grasped the hilt tightly and relived the moment where the monster's claws reached for his throat. The fear. Anger. Weakness. A burning desire to ascend the food chain so that he could stop those who harmed him. To become a staple in history instead of disappearing into nothing. The burning sensation turned into a silver liquid which engulfed both his arm and blade. En Garde showed his parents that their son was telling the truth. Although they feared for his safety, they decided to pass on the story of their vacation in Osaka, Japan. A monster of a similar description had attacked them when his mother was pregnant. And strangely, his parents were saved by a being of similar clothing. Originally, his parents refrained from telling him this story in hopes that the event would disappear into a memory. One of the world's oddities unknown by mankind. But unfortunately, the shell of fate possessed different intentions. Bang spent two years, in secret, trying to grasp an understanding of his powers and abilities. Fencing. School. Fencing. Training. Soon he learned to activate this odd form without the necessity of danger or anger. As he matured, his powers became a beacon for similar otherworldly beast. Bang developed a taste for hunting. For slaying the monsters who threatened him. They became an even greater treat than human opponents. Eventually Bang decided to return to the town where his parents were attacked. In hopes of not just finding answers, but also maturing his powers. And such he flew to Japan to attend college. Plot Equipment *'Hunting Knife': Bang carries a hunting knife inside his belt buckle. He is able to pull on the soul of the weapon to increase both its sharpness and durability; allowing him to utilize the weapon in situations where he is unable to activate En Garde. Powers & Abilities Former Powers and Abilities Quotes "I have no need to test your strength against my blade. You can see the weakness of a man right through his iris." Trivia *Bang is regarded as the antithesis to Kurogawa Yamasawa; which, when placed together, represent the ancient Chinese theory of the . He symbolizes the Yang persona through various aspects in his personality, abilities and appearance. Yang is the symbol of masculinity, light, abrasive mess, and release. His personality demonstrates several traits tied to the aforementioned concepts. However, he also possesses a certain amount of traits that appear in Lady Yamasawa, creating a certain bridge that spans spiritually between the two. Most importantly, his Fullbring is tied to Fencing which uses white protective gear as a base of his Clad Type transformation while Lady Yamasawa's Fullbring is based off her mastery over Kendo, which uses a black uniform. * The author designated multiple theme songs for Bang. They are Lift the Fog Up By Shing02, Rumble Kings by Run the Jewels, and Knock Knock by GZA. * Bang's color scheme and a couple of his quotes are a tribute to one of the Author's favorite musical groups; the Wu Tang Clan.